Matched with the Four Star
by casey10rok
Summary: Every royal family's king must choose a wife or husband for their son or daughter. That is called a Match. When you are matched, you and your match get married. King Goku and King Satan have decided for one of their children to get married. Gohan and Lime. What does Videl have to say about this? Starts as Gohan/Videl and later becomes Gohan/Lime. There will be other pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I'm sooo happy I made another story! :) Especially a Gohan/Lime!**

**But I PROMISE I'll try to update quicker on my The Return Of Lime story! So sorry I haven't updated, but the next chapter is almost done!**

**Aaaaand here's the disclaimer.**

**Vegeta: This maggot- I mean, Casey10rok, will never own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Me: But I wish I did!**

**Alright, enough with the authors note. So, on with the story! YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY~~~!**

* * *

Royalty wasn't to be taken lightly. Especially in the continent of Dragon Ball. The home of the top three kingdoms.

The first kingdom, was the Son Kingdom. Their king, King Goku was the Husband of Queen Chi-Chi from the Ox Kingdom, and the father of Prince Gohan and Prince Goten.

The second Kingdom, the Saiyan Kingdom, was ruled by the sometimes feared King Vegeta. Surprisingly, the wife of Queen Bulma from the richest company in the continent, Capsule Corp., and the father of Prince Trunks and Princess Bulla.

The third Kingdom, the Satan Kingdom, was ruled only by Hercule Satan. He was also the father of Videl, and step-father of Lime and Mikan.

Only two individuals from these three families will tell their story. Their story of love...

* * *

"Wait up Gohan!"

"Come on Videl! You can do better! It's not that hard!"

"Oh, so you think climbing trees in a dress is easy? Well I'd like to see you try it!" Gohan laughed, as he climbed a few more branches before stopping on a particular branch, one that he and his best-friend (and his secretly-want-to-be-wife), Videl, had been always sitting on since they were little kids. Videl, was a full-blooded royal who had always been Gohan's best-friend since they were 7 years old. Which was 13 years ago.

"I'm a guy Videl! I don't wear dresses!" He just showed her is Gi. His Gi was purple with a light red obi, one that matched Picollo's, his other martial arts teacher other than his father and Vegeta.

Videl glared at him, and pointed to her purple dress. Gohan just laughed, and Videl continued to climb.

"Eurgh-there! Got it!" Videl climbed another branch, almost at the branch where Gohan was sitting, smirking at her. Videl put her foot on another branch, careful not to look under her, or ruin her new blue dress that her father had bought for her, and was about to grab another branch-

**SNAP!**

Videl gasped, losing her grip on the branch she was holding onto with one arm.

"Gotcha!" Gohan almost yelled, as he held Videl's hand in his. She had almost fallen off the tree, and Videl was in a daze of shock. Videl quickly snapped out of her trance, and put her leg on another branch and began re-climbing the tree. When she reached Gohan, he smiled.

"Thank you." Videl said to him, and hugged him. Gohan slightly blushed and hugged her back.

"Your welcome." Gohan said back, and they released each other from their hold. "So, are you ready?"

"For what?" Videl said, slightly confused.

"The match. You know, where two royal families' fathers pick their daughter or son and make them get married. Mines is next week." Gohan said, and he looked across the field of Videl's backyard, spying on a certain little black-haired prince. Goten.

"Mines is next week too." Videl said looking at him. Gohan looked at her, and smiled.

"Really? That's cool! Maybe we'll-" Gohan stopped for a moment, looking at her, a small shade of pink on his face, "...m-maybe we'll b-be matched t-together...?"

Videl blushed, and began stuttering, "Y-yeah maybe." _It should happen though! _Videl squealed in her mind.

They both stayed silent for a while, their blushes still visible.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Guess what? Marron was fighting the other day with Trunks and she was pretty close to actually having a chance against Trunks." Gohan said, and Videl gasped.

"Marron? As in Krillin's daughter Marron?!" Gohan nodded.

"Wow." Videl said, and she smiled. "I remember when she was just a little four year old trying to catch up with Goten and Trunks during their training. She never quits does she?" Videl laughed. Gohan also laughed, and the two began laughing for a long time.

But inside the Satan Palace, a red-haired girl was looking outside the window, watching her step-sister have fun with her best friend. If she remembered correctly, his name was Gohan.

"Gohan..." She said, placing her hand on the window. She looked at them for a few more seconds, then walked down the hall toward the training room. It was specifically supposed to be just for Videl, but secretly, she used it. The only one who knew besides herself, was her little sister Mikan.

She placed her hand on her necklace, squeezing it lightly. Her mother's necklace. It's golden glow never faltered, and crested in it was a miniature orange ball with four small red stars in it. Her mother had called it a Dragon Ball. Specifically, the four star Dragon Ball.

Before her mother re-married, she had always told her the legend of the Dragon Balls. It was said that if you gathered all seven Dragon Balls, a magical dragon would appear and grant you any wish you desire. Something that Lime believed would help her revive her mother.

As she walked toward the training door, she turned around, checking if anyone saw, and quietly opened and closed the door behind her.

She took of her green, silk gown, one that she hated wearing, and without a care, threw it far away from where she was standing. When Lime turned around after watching it hit the floor, she closed her eyes, concentrated, and begin practicing her moves.

She kicked a couple of times before beginning to punch. When she was done doing the basics, she tried to do something a bit more difficult.

She got on her hands as if she were doing a handstand, before kicking behind her, then slid her foot on the ground, as if to tripping something, while holding herself up with one hand before she'd put her feet under her, doing almost a circle, and kicked the air. She instantly jumped up and landed on the ground, standing up.

She heavily breathed and panted, while smiling. _I did it. _She thought. She rested for a couple of minutes before turning back to her training.

After all, she wanted to be able to protect her match, not just the other way around.

Yes, dear readers, her match was also next week.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? I know that this has Gohan/Videl in it, but later in the story it will end up being Gohan/Lime!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I UPDATE! :D**

**Oh, and each time you don't review, UNICORNS GET SLAUGHTERED!**

**Save the Unicorns people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UP PEOPLE! WOOHOOO!**

**Finally, done with this chapter! Although it took a while, I hope you guys still review! Oh, before I forget, here are the ages of the characters:**

**Gohan: 20 almost 21**

**Lime: 20 **

**Videl: 20**

**Mikan: 8**

**Bulla: 8 almost 9**

**Goten:10**

**Trunks: 10**

**Marron: 7 almost 8**

**Goku: 40**

**Chi-Chi: 39 almost 40**

**Vegeta: 40**

**Bulma: 43**

**Hercule (my name for Mr. Satan): 40**

**Krillin: 39**

**18: 37**

**Picollo: I really don't know how old he should be. XD**

**Me: ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Picollo: *sigh* Casey10rok does not own Dragon Ball Z or has anything to do with the creation of the series. If she did, the show would have been canceled a LONG time ago.**

**Me: That's so mean! But true...**

**Picollo: That's right. Who's the namekian?**

**Me: ALRIGHTY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Six more days..." Hercule Satan put his elbow on his armrest of his throne. It was made of pure gold, one that was almost indestructible. He sighed as he thought of his daughters.

_They'll each be assigned their match in six days. Six days! How am I supposed to know which match suits Videl and Lime? _Hercule thought. But he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" He said, and the door opened revealing his little daughter Mikan. Her short red hair was let loose, and a small silver tiara was place onto her head. Her light blue dress was still on since the morning, but instead of her sandals, she wore her black. flats She smiled at her step-father, showing of her two dimples.

"Daddy!" Mikan squealed, as she raced up to her step-father. Hercule smiled, and welcomed her on his throne with open arms. Mikan sat on her father's lap, happily.

"So how was your day, my little Mikan?" Hercule asked.

"It went fine today. I played princesses with Bulla today!"

"Oh did you?"

"Yea! And then she told me about who she dreamed about being matched with. But I didn't know what match meant, so I asked her what it meant, and she said that you have to pick the person who I'll marry." Mikan explained, and Hercule nodded.

"That's right! Your daddy has to pick who you marry. But I won't let you get married until you're older."

"Older is way too looooong!" Mikan whined, but gave up on arguing. Soon after, she fell asleep in her step-father's arms, where his mind was still clouded on the match.

On the other side of the palace, Lime was in her room. Her room was colored light green, her favorite color. If you went inside, on the right side of the room, was her bathroom, where it had a large bath in it, a sink, towel hangers where towels of all different colors were held, and two cupboards where it held her personal bathroom items.

On the left side of her room, was her huge closet full of all different types of clothes, from shirts and jeans to dresses and gowns, high heels to flats, and headbands to necklaces. And at the end of her room, was her light green bed, and in front of it, was a chest drawer.

Lime walked over to the chest drawer and opened the last one. Under all those clothes, was her book of drawings. She opened to one page, and there was a drawing of seven dragon ball. She had drawn it one day while her mother read her stories about them.

She turned to the next page, and on that page was a drawing that she had dreamt one day. A boy with glowing blond hair and blue eyes.

Since then, she was sorta of attractive of those kinds of boys. She stared at that drawing for a while, when a knock came on her door. She quickly put the drawing book back in the drawer, covered it with her clothes, and quickly closed the drawer.

"Come in!" She shouted, and she heard the door open and Lime saw Videl standing by the doorway. "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Lime said as she walked to her bed, and sat on it. Videl sat next to her.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know," Videl started, looking at her step-sister, "our match is next week. Do you have an idea of who it is?"

"No." Lime shook her head. _Actually yes, _she thought about saying but kept it in her head, _he's around my age with blond hair and blue eyes. I don't know where he is or what his name is, but I intend to marry him._

There was another awkward silence.

"I think I know who mine is," Videl said quietly. Lime looked at her curiously.

"Who?"

Videl shuffled a bit on the bed, her face turning a tint of pink. "Gohan."

"Oh." Lime said, remembering Gohan's face. "That guy who hangs out with you a lot?"

Videl nodded. "Yea, him."

There was yet another silence. But this time, it was even awkwarder.

"You know," Lime looked at Videl as she spoke, "this is the first time we actually had a conversation together. You know, since our parents got married." Videl said.

"I know isn't it?" Lime smiled. "I'm glad I have someone else to talk to. Mikan's not a good person to talk to about...stuff."

Videl smiled. "I can see." Videl stood up from the bed. "Well I got to go back to my room, I'm going to ask the maid to give me a snack. I'm pretty hungry. You?"

Lime shook her head. "No thanks, but I'll eat later."

"Okay then," Videl walked up to the door and was about to go out the room when she turned around, "you know Lime, why don't you hang out with me, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener next time? We could all be a group."

"Yea. I'll do that."

Videl nodded, walked out the room, and closed the door behind her. Lime sighed. "That was close." She looked at the drawer.

"I think I need to find a new hiding place."

* * *

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 2! :D WELL THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS R&R!**

**Oh, lastly, each time you don't review, A PEGASUS GETS MURDERED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY TOTALLY AWESOME READERS! :)**

**First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed this story, YOU GUYS ARE SO CRUNCHY! :D ****And then, I would also like to thank those who favorited or followed this story, TOTALLY AWESOME! :)**

**Last, but SO not least, MY READERS! :D**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS WHOLE STORY! ARIGATO! :D**

**Me: Aaaand the disclaimer!**

**Trunks: Casey10rok doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Me: Thank you Trunks-sama! *hugs him***

**Marron: BACK OFF SISTER! HE'S MINE! *pushes away***

**Me: I know that! Can't I just get a hug...?**

**Marron: NO! *hugs Trunks harder***

**Trunks:...Marron...air...**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! XD **

* * *

Days have passed since Videl visited Lime's room, and it was an important day today. The day before the match was to be announced. And Hercule was nervous.

"What am I going to do? Who should I pair Videl up with? And Lime?" Hercule panicked, as he tried to think of a resolution. He paced around his throne room, thinking as hard as he could on the upcoming meeting night.

You see readers, Kingdoms from all over the continent meet up in one kingdom on the night before the match announcement. There, royal families talk to each other, agree with their children getting married to each other, and announce it to their kingdoms.

This year, they were having it in the Son Palace.

Hercule sighed and looked at the two paintings of his two ex-wives, hanging up on the side with a golden decorative frame. On the left, was Videl's mom, Celisa. She had black, long wavy hair that reached up to her hips. Her blue eyes were kind, as she smiled. In the painting she wore a blue ball gown dress that matched her eyes.

On the right was a picture of Lime and Mikan's mother, Chuu, who had her hair up in two buns. Her light red hair almost matched her kimono, -since she had decided to wear a kimono instead of a fancy dress- that had a design of peach flowers on it. Her black eyes looked back Hercule, as did her loving pet bird, Pippi. Her hair was tied up in two buns.

He sighed and paced around the room. "What do I do...?"

The doors burst open, and Hercule looked at the doors. A guard was standing there, "Your Highness, we have located him."

Hercule's instantly turned serious. "Where is he?"

"He's attacking at a forest north from here. There's a village there, and we are guessing that's where he's headed." Hercule's eyes angered at the thought of _him_.

"Capture him." Hercule growled out. The guard nodded and quickly ran behind the doors. Hercule grinded his teeth as he walked toward the balcony. He placed both his hands on the balcony, gripping it tightly that his knuckles began turning white.

How **dare** the murderer of his second wife show himself in his kingdom!

* * *

Videl practiced her punches. "Hah! Hyah!" She stopped for a while and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had been practicing for a couple of hours now, and was starting to get tired. She walked over to a stool that she placed there before her training, and grabbed both the rag and her water bottle.

She wiped the sweat off with her rag, and slowly put it back down on the stool. She then proceeded to open the water bottle, twisting the cap, and slowly drank from the cool substance. When she half-way finished the water bottle, she put the cap back on, and twisted it again, sealing it. She decided that she was done for the moment, and that she would go visit Gohan.

She walked out of the training room, and took a left, not noticing that Mikan was behind her. Mikan stood in awe at the room, and as the door was about to close, slipped herself inside of it, the door closing behind her.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, looking around the room, finding weights on one side of the large room, gymnastic equipment in the middle, and couple of boxing bags in the other, all separated.

She smiled, and quickly ran over to the gymnastics.

Videl walked over to her large room, and picked out a purple T-shirt, sneakers, and black shorts. She walked into her bathroom, locked the door, and started changing.

When she was done, she put her hair in her usual two pigtails, and smiled in satisfaction. She opened the door to her bathroom, and quickly raced out of her room. As she ran down the long hallway, she noticed Lime walking down the hallway holding a couple of books in her hands. Videl ran past her, wondering why she had all those books, but chose to ignore it for the time.

When she opened the doors to the throne room, she saw her father pacing around the room, a distraught expression on his face.

"Umm...dad?" Videl asked. Hercule flicked his gaze to her and gave her a fake smile.

"Hello Videl, and where are you going?" He asked referring to her clothing. Videl noticed the fake smile and frowned.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Hercule froze for a moment, his smile instantly disappeared, but reappeared just as it left. He didn't want Videl to worry so he just made up an excuse.

"I'm just nervous about the Match Banquet today. But I'll be fine don't worry." Hercule said. "I''l pick out a good husband for you and Lime."

Videl was still suspicious, but let the matter drop for now. "Alright dad. I'm going to the Son palace, so I'll be back in a couple of hours." Hercule nodded.

"Alright, just come back before nine." Videl nodded, and left the room, the doors closing behind her. Hercule sighed in relief.

"And I thought she was going to get it out of me."

* * *

Lime sighed in relief, and collapsed on her bed. "Finally. All that book searching and carrying makes you really tired." She tilted her hid a bit and looked at the books on top of her drawer. She laughed lightly and smiled. "I'm almost close to finding out whether Dragon Ball are located."

Lime had no doubt in her mind that they weren't real. She just had to believe. "I'm almost close to bringing you back, mom."

She touched her necklace, and touched the smooth edge of the 'Fourth Dragon Ball' pendant. The smooth pendent comforted her, and she closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her eyes snapped open as she realized something. "Where's Mikan?"

* * *

A figure floated miles and miles away from the Satan Kingdom, his eyes glinted, and he gave a smirk. "So this is where they've hid the two." He felt many Ki's around the Kingdom Walls, but focused more on the ones inside the castle.

He felt a small Ki that wasn't higher than an average human, _perfect_ for a captive. The figure chuckled in satisfaction. This would be almost _too_ easy.

But what the figure didn't know, was that he was going to be holding one of the princesses captive.

Princess Mikan.


End file.
